


JEALOUS MEN WEAR BRUISES (Cover-ish)

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, hannigram manip, inspired by a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Inspired by the fanfic written by dancey94, <i>Jealous Men Wear Bruises</i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	JEALOUS MEN WEAR BRUISES (Cover-ish)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancey94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jealous men wear bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742783) by [dancey94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94). 



  
_❝Will considered Hannibal a strange man, yet extremely charming. The psychiatrist was organised (and would manage without Will), always dressed in a suit (which probably cost more than Will’s salary) and was extremely clever. But he had his quirks. And Will hated most of them. He also hated the fact that despite promising himself he would not fall for the doctor, he developed an unfortunate crush.❞_ \- Chapter 1: Introduction to Hell 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm hooked on a feeling with this Hannigram fanfic and chapters 7 and 8 got me inspired to make this manip :D   
>  Images are from Google


End file.
